1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety enhancing and relatively low-cost needle cover which is integrally connected to a disposable needle cannula of a hypodermic syringe, wherein the cover is collapsible from an open, expanded configuration, at which the cannula is exposed for administering an injection, to a closed, generally planar configuration, at which the cannula is completely surrounded, shielded, and isolated after use.
2. Prior Art
Hypodermic syringes are used for a variety of purposes. By way of example, the syringe may be used to expulse fluid medication to a patient by way of a hypodermic needle cannula. However, the syringe may be used to treat a patient with a communicable disease. Prior to disposal of the syringe, the needle cannula thereof is sometimes broken to prevent reuse. Health care workers are especially susceptible to accidental and potentially infectious needle strikes due to the careless handling or breaking of the cannula and disposing of the syringe after use. The resulting mini-accidents caused by an inadvertent needle strike typically require a blood test for such diseases as AIDS and Hepatitus. The corresponding cost and inefficiency of testing health care workers who have received an inadvertent needle strike result in considerable waste, which may be particularly damaging to a health care facility which is striving for economy.
In our copending patent application filed concurrently herewith and entitled "COLLAPSIBLE BLOOD COLLECTOR", a safety enhancing, relatively low-cost, collapsible needle cover is described which is associated with a double-ended hypodermic needle cannula and a collapsible blood collection tube holder within which a blood sample may be automatically drawn from a patient. The present invention is directed to a collapsible needle cover which is associated with a hypodermic needle cannula and a syringe cylinder from which a fluid medication, or the like, may be expulsed to a patient.